Revolution
by Healing Spirit
Summary: Their love is truly everlasting, transcending time, earth and heaven. A collection of oneshots dedicated to the beloved couple known as Revolutionshipping. Here's to 14 years of Atemu/Yami Yuugi and Anzu! Prompts welcome!
1. The day you slipped away

Hello one and all! This is a collection of oneshots devoted to our beloved Atemu and Anzu. I have to admit, I've been a diehard Revolutionshipping fan since I first discovered Yugioh at the tender age of 8 or so. I'm now 18 and still love them. To celebrate 10 years of loving Yugioh, I've decided to start this collection. Basically, I take a quote or a couple from a song and write a prompt based on it (though this collection won't be limited to song prompts).

P.S. Just so you guys know, there is no limit to what I will write about. It may be an AU, set in Ancient Egypt, maybe even a scene from one my other fics (which I regret never finishing). And you guys can always give me suggestions, so feel free to review and tell me how I'm doing! Suggestions to help me improve my writing is MOST welcome! Thanks everyone!

P.P.S. By the way, I won't claim that the times in this fic are canon (totally made up, actually). It's only for the purpose of forwarding the essence of the fic.

.

.

.

"Slipped Away"—Avril Lavinge

**The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same.**

The day he left was a Monday, she knew.

At 8:00AM, instead of being woken up from a sleepless slumber by Ishizu, they were supposed to have been shaken awake by the screech of their alarm clocks (or disgruntled mothers), groaning at the calendar marked 'Math Test Today!'

At 8:30AM, instead of greeting everyone and sighting their destination illuminated beneath the sun (almost like heaven, she supposes), they were all supposed to have just arrived at school, shuffling reluctant feet across orderly tiles, the smell of chalk and failed Chemistry experiments stinging their noses, the Spring sun beckoning them to the windows.

At 8:32AM, instead of seeing Yuugi emerge from him room with a solemn frown, they were supposed to have seen him beaming and joking around with a panicking Jounouchi and Honda (because, of course, they never study for tests but they panic all the same).

At 10:00AM, instead of stepping onto arid land and rubbing at sand swept up from beneath their feet, they were supposed to have been squeaking their sneakers on the newly polished gym floor (because the janitors always polish the floors Monday mornings) and rubbing sweat away from their eyes.

At 11:00AM, instead of arriving at a real historic site (complete with the acrid smell of ancient magic), they were supposed to have been only marveling at a photograph of the last remains of the Valley of the Kings and listening to the sensei babble about always wanting to go there in person to see the tombs of Pharaohs once thriving, now long gone.

At 12:14AM, instead of watching Yuugi duel a version of himself with the air of finality thick in the air, they were supposed to have been watching Yuugi trounce Jounouchi for the 3rd time during the 10 minute interval allowed from lunch until the beginning of their math class (Anzu being the only one studying).

At 1:43PM, instead of watching a portal open to the metaphysical world, the boys (except Yuugi) were supposed to have been exchanging notes around the classroom, have the teacher catch Jounouchi throw one onto Anzu's desk and send them all to the principal's office.

At 1:48PM, instead of feeling the weight of Jounouchi's hand keeping her from drowning in her selfishness (if not keep him here, then go with him—but that's selfish, right?), she was supposed to have been scolding Jounouchi for dragging her into the punishment for their immaturity—she, at least, was a straight A student, thank you very much.

… And when they did return, she kept telling herself that they had not missed their math test, that the principal didn't miss giving Jounouchi and Honda another detention, that the teacher didn't question her for having been absent for the first time since the beginning of high school, that the gym floor polish didn't look slightly dulled.

But that Monday permeated their days in many different ways. Yuugi often lifted his hand to his chest when he was anxious, grasping for something that wasn't there. Jounouchi and Honda were sometimes so quiet during history lessons on Ancient Egypt that the sensei began to mistaken it for good behavior. Bakura would occasionally press his fingers hesitantly to his forehead, a look of wonder and relief on his face once he realized it was just a headache.

And her? Well, she did a better job camouflaging her hurt, drowning instead in books and dancing and everyday life. No, this is not selfish, she would say, this was following the golden track she had drawn for herself ever since she first discovered her legs could fly just as well as a pair of wings. She couldn't have been happier and she always smiled hard (but not so hard that the cracks will show).

But pain still existed (physical, at least). Her eyes would still water from pulling all-nighters before the science final and tears would still spring up from the pain of a twisted ankle.

(At least the pain reminded her that she was alive and she had dreams.)

But when nighttime would fall and the mendacity of life is no longer there to keep her scars under wraps, her lips complained of bloody feet but her tears would whisper a dead man's name.

(Then again, he was never really alive.)


	2. To me this world is just you

This oneshot is written backwards (present to past) and I might make another companion one from Atemu's point of view. And just so you guys know, Park Bom is a wonderful Korean singer and her song "You and I" is just gorgeous. The first time I heard it, I said, "AH!!! This is Anzu's song!!!" The numbered, bolded lines are actual quotes from the song. Enjoy guys!

.

.

.

You and I—Park Bom

**1. I no longer fear when your breath holds me.**

Every now and then, when the shows would run together like cheap makeup and one too many toes needed bandaging, she would grow fretful that her dream was too fragile. As a whimsical teenager, she soaked up magazine covers and newspaper clippings, filling her head with flitting orchestral pieces and thunderous applause. As an adult, bandages soaked her thick, crimson fears and her mother's warnings thundered in her ears.

She had been foolish as a girl, wanting the flashing lights of Broadway, pink silken shoes, roses at her feet. Her shroud of ignorance covered common sense: one day, every dancer will have to stop. But she never accepted that fact and fate caught up with her one night out of countless others.

But amid the incessant _beep beep beeping_ of a monitor, the _drip drip dripping_ of fluid and the _slip slip slipping_ of her lifelong dream from her grasp, she remembered that among the aspirations of her youth, she had wanted the love of a King. And she sank into fitful sleep (though it was likely that she could never dance again), cradled in the warmth of soft ancient eyes.

**2. I close my eyes lightly whenever I feel lonely again.**

She was never lucky in love, she supposed. Even in her twenties, in the greatest city in the world, dressed in her absolute best, she only managed to entrap the jerky multimillionaires who thought she would make a nice one night stand and then quickly discard her. The sensational Anzu Mazaki, Julliard grad, rising super-model, ballerina extraordinaire… spends her nights cold and alone in her then assigned hotel room. Sometimes she didn't know how to keep the loneliness at bay.

Mai married Jounouchi (it took 2 tricks, an outrageous dare and a whole lot of help from fate to get those two stubborn mules together), Shizuka is engaged to Honda (it took a lot of liquor to get Jounouchi to agree), and Yuugi and Rebecca are considering dating (they went through college and graduate school together). The last reunion consisted of a very romantic evening for her friends and a date with the bar for Anzu. She was eventually approached by Kaiba (he shook her until she finally opened her blood-shot eyes to focus on what she presumed to be his face). He offered to drive her home because everyone else had already left.

The experience left her mortified and even more determined to find Mr. Right and when one set-up procured a soft-spoken archeologist with a shy smile and enrapturing crimson eyes, the loneliness abated.

**3. I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you… **

Because they were used to their lives being threatened and saving their loved ones from madmen, it was easy to forget that death is as natural as old age. Anzu cancelled her return flight to New York after receiving a call from Honda and Jounouchi informing her that Grandpa Mutou was admitted into the hospital. When their trio arrived, Yuugi admonished Anzu for missing her scheduled show, saying words that came out more harshly then intended. She didn't speak, only offered her warm embrace. He clung onto her as if the world kept slipping under his feet and his knees were skinned from falling too much.

She was surprised that the wake was only attended by a handful of people, though they had prepared at least a hundred seats. She stayed next to Yuugi with her arms around his small shoulders, while Jounouchi, Honda and a few of Mr. Mutou's colleagues paid their respects. Her eyes fell on the mannequin laid in the casket with blushing cheeks and limp, colorless hair. Suddenly she felt a sorrow even greater than for his death. The only thing more terrible then death is being forgotten.

Reluctantly, she untangled herself from Yuugi and excused herself. Standing in the hallway, her fingers enclosed the small oval hanging around her neck. Tracing the unblemished metal, she thought of its companion in some unfathomable heaven, adorning the neck of the one whose name it holds. It was the only thing she could have offered him, because she wasn't like Yuugi, his aibou and friend who he had shared the burden of saving the world with. She wasn't like Jounouchi, a steadfast comrade who aided him in protecting the weak. She wasn't like Honda, who had offered moral support and brute force when it had been necessary. She had never done much for the holder of that precious name, but she had made a promise that he will never, ever be forgotten.

When it was finally Yuugi's turn to approach after everyone else sat down, he wasn't expecting to see a small shiny cartouche nestled in chalky hands. In permanent marker, the name _Sugoroku Mutou_ was neatly written across its smooth surface.

**4. Even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you.**

She was leaving tomorrow. Baby-blue platforms bouncing along the sidewalk, she took in the familiar scent of sweet buns from Mrs. Hamasaki's bakery and the cheerful chatter of middle school girls. This city of Domino had raised her to be the Anzu Mazaki she was today. And now she was forsaking it for New York.

The bright yellow _Burgerworld_ sign came into view. She expected memories to inundate her as they had everywhere else. But these memories were not ones of getting her first pistachio ice cream cone or Yuugi's 8th birthday party. Instead, she remembered police officers and the sharp smell of alcohol. Complete darkness and a hard pressure against her temple. A deep, velvet voice and _let's play a game_.

The cafe procured happier memories. But not ones with Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura or even Yuugi. Instead, another Yuugi—a darker, more solemn Yuugi—asked of her dreams. She had felt childish upon confessing them (he was so serious, secrets and mystery seeming to weigh down his shoulders), but he had reassured her that any dream that Anzu yearned for is valuable. The cool tang of strawberry slipping down at her throat—she tried to blame her blush on the heat.

But her most precious memory was actually not in the place of her birth, but in a foreign land thousands of miles away. There, she had given her heart to him in the form of a blank cartouche. She had bid him goodbye mere days after. There was the end of a wonderful, life-changing adventure but the start of a new one.

Hers began upon arriving home one lovely fall day and receiving the acceptance letter from Julliard. Now, bidding Domino and her old life goodbye, she found it hardest to let go of the one person who had never truly belonged there.

**5. You, when I fell, you held me up with an unfaltering gaze.**

She cried herself to sleep. It was the night before he would leave them, forever. She had gone to his and Yuugi's room to… (What? Confess? And let him leave with her childish affections adding to his guilt?) Thus, after she waved away Yuugi's concern, she had stood outside his room deciding to speak to him alone the next morning. Just a simple goodbye (because any more and her heart would tip over).

But she never got her chance to speak to him alone. Instead, she was only allowed the few seconds before he disappeared into an unfathomable light (and it scared her because she didn't even know what will separate them and thus, the feeling of abject hopelessness choked her). She didn't even know what kept his feet still, so she thought _what the heck_ and tipped over her heavy heart (which came out as a few articulated words in between incoherent sobs). But in the end, he still left. And in the end, even though much was said, the sweetest drops were still left at the bottom.

So when she stood outside the building with her application in one hand and her ballet shoes in the other, she suddenly felt very small. When one of the judges peered at her intently through wide-rimmed spectacles, she shrunk even more. And when her ankle gave out from under her in the middle of the song and her heart hit the floor before her body, she wanted to disappear.

But in that moment, a hallucination appeared (she wouldn't be surprised if she'd gone insane from embarrassment) adorning a billowing amethyst cape and a divine face haloed by the stage lights. He knelt in front of her and offered his hand. His tender smile touched his eyes. _Isn't this valuable to you_?

Afterwards, she bowed to the applauding judges, accepted their praise and promises of mailing her their decision soon, and raced home with tears staining her cheeks, leaking endless drops of _I love you Atemu I love you Atemu I love you Atemu_ through the crack in her heart.


End file.
